


a hyung's embrace

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo will always be sehun's favourite hyung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a hyung's embrace

**Author's Note:**

> for my soulmate, [](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/profile)[w_shxn](http://w-shxn.livejournal.com/). inspired by this [gif](http://bntnews.hankyung.com/bntdata/images/photo/201507/94b40f7383a8e2bb3d08d65dea05646f.gif).

kyungsoo catches sehun looking at him, the latter bashfully averting his gaze. kyungsoo takes a step toward the younger boy, as if there were a magnetic force pulling him. standing in front of him, his arms wrap around the boy’s slender waist, and finds the other doing the same. smiling to himself, kyungsoo draws sehun closer, until their bodies are pressed firmly against each other. he looks up, staring deeply into the boy’s eyes. “sehun-ah,” he breathes.

his hands run up sehun’s broad back until they reach the back of his neck. he tiptoes, closing the distance between their faces, and places a chaste kiss on sehun’s slightly chapped lips. “why are you so tall?” kyungsoo asks with a slight pout.

“remember when you found out i had grown taller than you, hyung?” sehun chuckles fondly at the memory. “you were so angry, you even stopped talking to me.”

kyungsoo gives sehun a playful shove. sehun wraps his arms tighter around the smaller male’s frame, kyungsoo can hear the sound of sehun’s heart beating. he inhales and notes the strawberry scented body wash lingering on the younger boy’s skin. “i’m supposed to be the taller one,” he whispers into sehun’s firm chest.

sehun cradles kyungsoo’s face with his large hands. “why?”

“because i’m your hyung.” the sound of sehun’s giggling vibrates through his body.

“you’re too cute, soo hyung.”

“yah!” kyungsoo pokes sehun with his index finger. “i’m not cute. i’m your _hyung_!”

sehun sways him gently from side to side. “you’re my _favourite_ hyung.”

kyungsoo smiles brightly at sehun. “that’s what you said that time too.”

 

_“alright, kyungsoo is still 170cm. no growth there. sehun, you’re next.”_

_kyungsoo sighs heavily, his height has remained the same for the past four check ups. perhaps he should just accept that he’s not going to grow any taller, regardless of how many glasses of milk he’s been forcing himself to drink every night._

_“really?!” sehun shrieks._

_kyungsoo is startled by the younger’s sudden outburst, a grin adorning his face. sehun glances over at him, his eyes transforming into crescents. “did you hear that, hyung?!” he asks excitedly._

_kyungsoo tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow, unsure as to what the other boy is referring to. “hear what?”_

_“i’ve grown five whole centimetres, hyung!”_

_“f-five?” kyungsoo splutters. that can’t be true, if sehun has grown five centimetres, that would mean--_

_“i’m 172cm! i’m finally taller than you, hyung!” sehun beams proudly at the older male._

_kyungsoo doesn’t smile back, in fact, he scowls at him. sehun’s grin disappears, his eyes widen in shock, “h-hyung? what’s wrong?” kyungsoo turns his face and scoffs. sehun rushes over in alarm, confused by the shorter boy’s reaction. “s-soo hyung?”_

_kyungsoo refuses to speak to sehun for an entire week. he knows it’s petty and juvenile, it’s not like he could’ve expected sehun to stop growing, as if the boy had any choice in the matter._

_still consumed by the bitterness, he stomps past sehun’s room. he freezes when he hears the sound of someone sniffling. with the feeling of resentment slowly dissipating, and a pique of curiosity taking its stead, kyungsoo presses his ear to the door. he catches the muffled sound of someone blowing their nose. wait, is sehun_ crying _?_

_“sehun?” he knocks on the door once before cracking it open slightly._

_said boy yelps, startled by kyungsoo’s presence. he quickly wipes his face with the back of his hands, an attempt to conceal his tears._

_“why are you...” kyungsoo trails off. he takes a few steps forward, entering the room. he stops in his tracks when he observes the boy’s red swollen eyes. how long has he been crying? sehun looks away, avoiding eye contact. “sehun-ah? what’s wrong? please tell me.”_

_“y-you stopped talking to me,” sehun squeaks as he takes quick shallow breaths, struggling to breathe due to his stuffy nose from crying._

_“oh.” kyungsoo chews on his lower lip, the overwhelming guilt hitting him right in the gut. so_ he’s _the reason behind sehun’s tears._

_“soo-hyung, why are you mad at me?” sehun asks timidly. “whatever it is, i’m sorry. please don’t be angry at me anymore, i promise i can change. i’ll--”_

_kyungsoo charges forward and envelopes the boy in a tight embrace. “ssssh, don’t apologise. i should be the one apologising.” kyungsoo feels the tears streaming down his face. “i’m sorry, sehun-ah. i didn’t mean to upset you, so please stop crying. you didn’t do anything wrong, it was me. i hope you can forgive me, sehun-ah.”_

_“of course! you’re my favourite hyung!” kyungsoo feels sehun’s choke back a sob. he squeezes the boy as hard as he can as he runs his fingers through the younger boy’s hair._

 

“sehun-ah?” kyungsoo calls out to the boy.

“hmm?” sehun pulls away slightly, locking eyes with him.

kyungsoo’s feels the air escape his lungs, sehun literally takes his breath away. they gaze affectionately into each other’s eyes, neither saying a word.

“i love you.” kyungsoo is the first to break the silence.

“that’s what _you_ said that time too.” kyungsoo feels sehun bury his face into his hair, inhaling deeply.

he nods. “i know. i meant it then, and i mean it now. i love you, sehun-ah.”

sehun leans down and presses his lips gently onto kyungsoo’s forehead, then his nose and a final one on his plump lips. “i love you too, soo hyung.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love sesoo way too much.  
> //drowns in sesoo feels.


End file.
